Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light switching module for switching the state of the incident light to transparent state or opaque state according to the principle of light refraction.
Description of Related Art
With the developments of the smart glass and smart window, various applications of light adjusting device or light switching device are thereby on the increase. The technical principle of conventional electronically controlled liquid crystal type smart windows is to sandwich polymer-dispersed liquid crystals between two sheets of glass, and to control the alignment directions of the liquid crystals of ordered or disordered arrangement with electric field for adjusting the transmittance. The polymer-dispersed liquid crystals are liquid crystal droplets dispersed into a polymer matrix and aligned in a continuous power supply to maintain a transparent state; however, it usually has some problems of uneven dispersion of the liquid crystals, and power consumption under continuous power supply.